


Green Light

by LeandraDeRaven



Series: Heaven found in hell [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coda, Crossover, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Marriage, Married Life, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, The Roaring 20s, Tommy shelby is great friend, Violence, arthur shelby - Freeform, bughead lives in ireland, part two of a fic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: Life was wonderful. Full of light. No darkness anymore. At least they thought so. Every threat of their previous life was vanished. But what happen if a threat comes along which Jughead can’t control? Can he trust a god who’d forsaken him a long time ago? He just hoped that the green light would never stop to shine …





	1. Land of bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Coda of my story "Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one." This story will have at least three chapters maybe more. I hope you enjoy it.

Green light

 

Chapter 1

 

Land of bliss

 

Months had passed. Jughead still couldn't wrap his head around it, that this is their life now. Peaceful, joyful, excited for the future. Maybe god gave seconds chances to those who deserve it he thought as he watched his, now fully almost eight month pregnant wife in the kitchen of their new house, baking pumpkin ginger cookies with their son Finn and Jellybean. He couldn't be happier and more blessed in his life, he thought when he watched the three of the most important people in his life. United in the kitchen, doing normal, domestic things together, smiling. He leaned at the door frame and just smiled.

 

Then Tommy Shelby was joining him to enjoy this view of pure happiness and peace.

 

Tommy became became like a brother to him, during the last month. Jughead didn't know what he would have done without. Tommy helped to tackle his trauma and was always the voice of reason in this period of time. More than Sweet Pea even, because Tommy knew what it was like to be suffocated by demons in his head.

 

But now the demons were silence and both of them finally found their inner peace, watching admiringly at their reason of Joy.

 

Tommy Shelby was a grateful and generous man.

 

Betty and Jughead couldn't believe it, when Tommy came up to them with his wedding gift. A fucking cottage. A beautiful cottage with a huge garden and even a new tree house. Jughead thought with a smile. It was like their life, before the whole misery and even better them.

 

“We're lucky bastards Tommy.”

 

“Aye, we are.” Tommy said and took a sip of his gin.

 

Betty held her back and break.

 

Jughead rushed towards her and supported her from behind, gently massaged her lower back.

 

“Betts, how long are you already standing on your feet?” Jughead asked concerned.

 

Jellybean appeared behind him with a chair.

 

“Almost an hour. I told her to sit down, but she refused to listen to me.

 

Betty scoffed and finally sat down: “The pumpkin ginger cookies has to be ready for Jellybean and Tommys wedding on Samhain. The cake will be done tomorrow.”

 

“Betty. I love you. You like the sister that I never had. But seriously sometimes you are the most stubborn woman i've ever known. Your eight month pregnant Betts. For gods sake allow yourself to rest woman.” Jellybean pleaded.

 

“She has a point, Betts. Come on I know you hate to take a rest when things are needed to be done. But please Betts, we're so near to get our two little miracles into the world. Just one month Betts.” Jughead asked.

 

“I could help too and my little charlie, don't you think my boy.” Tommy asked. Charlie nodded and they went to the kitchen counter.

 

“Tommy Shelby can be domestic. Who would've thought. Betty stated.

 

“Well, what can I say. When a woman capture your heart. You do everything for her. Even help her bake pumpkin ginger cookies. I am I right Jughead.”

 

“Damn right!” Jughead answered and wanted to help them, but Betty stopped him: “Oh no no no. you're not going to help them. You're going to eat the whole cookie dough.”

 

“Don't worry momma I watch Daddy, See you heard our son. I promise I behave.” He said and added: “Come I bring you to the bedroom, so you can sleep a bit.

 

“No I prefer sit here and watch my favorite men, doing domestic work, bossed around by my amazing sister in law. This is almost as entertaining as a Charlie Chaplin show.

 

“You wouldn't believe it Betts, but I even took Grace to a Charlie Chaplin show. I even introduced him to her.” Tommy admitted and Jughead glanced at him, while parting the cookie dough and forming them into cookies.

 

Tommy glanced to Jelly and said: “Sorry...”

 

Jellybean just shook her head and said: “No, she was your wife and she died. It's alright that you talk about her. You loved her. She was the mother of your son.

 

Tommy took Jellybeans hand, kissed her knuckles and said: “Aye and hopefully you're going to be the mother of my next children.”

 

“Tommy. I don't want to imagine those things of my sister and hopefully it will happen nine month after the wedding.” Jughead said and throw Tommy a playful death glance.

 

“Stop it Jughead.” Jellybean said and hit him with a kitchen towel.

 

Jughead chuckled and looked to his wife. She was smiling too. Because they both were just happy that Jellybean and Tommy found a strong love, just as he and Betty did.

 

Jughead and Tommy found his green light. Their soulmates with meadow green eyes.

 

*

 

_Later at night..._

 

Betty just couldn't sleep. Her back hurt like hell and she couldn't find a comfortable position ans found any sleep... She loved the twins and Jughead. But being pregnant with twins in the last trimester was hard. Everything hurt and she felt like an ugly duck which was waddling around. Her feet were swollen and she could barely move without being a puddle of sweat. She just need this to be over and the las month as soon as possible be over.

 

“God dammit.” She hissed frustrated

 

“Hey, what's wrong sweetheart.” Jughead asked concerned.

 

“My back hurts, I barely can move, my feet are swollen. I just want them to pop out Jug.” She whined and scoffed

 

“Just another month baby. What can I do to help.” He asked and already massaged her lower back gently.

 

Betty hummed in relief as she felt that the pain was slowly fading away.

 

“That helps pretty much.” She murmured and added: “I miss you, Jug.” and pressed her backside against his pelvic.

 

“I miss you too.” Jughead rasped against her ear, rubbing himself at her.

 

“I know I look like a whale.” it slipped out of her and felt bad for sounding so pathetic.

 

“What are you talking. You're beautiful.” Jughead said earnestly, continuing to massage her back.

 

“We weren't intimate since a month.” She said, sounding more vulnerable than she wanted.

 

“Because you didn't feel well....” Jughead answered softly.

 

“I just... I miss you. I miss my husband.” She repeated and was glad that he seemed to get the hint as his hand traveled down tom her hip and thigh.

 

“You don't look like a whale. You're my beautiful pregnant wife, whom I always want as you can feel now quite obvious .” Jughead answered, pressing himself against her butt.

 

“I want you Jug.” Betty whispered.

 

His hands shoving her tap pants down and went back to her thighs.

 

“I always want you. I could never stop.” He whispered and she heard how he shoved his own boxers down.

 

“The last month... I felt like a mad man. I think i've never taken a bath that often to jerk myself off, because I wanted you so bad... all the time. I was thinking of touching you, getting you off as well. But it never was as enjoyable as really touching you... and being inside of you and I think i've had enough baths.” He declared, his voice filled with lust, while he found her slick folds.

 

“this is much better.”Jughead stated.

 

She moaned a bit and pressed her face into the pillow.

 

His eager fingers began to rub her clit and he demanded hoarsely: “No. I want here everything. I didn't hear those holy sounds for far to long”

 

“God, how I missed you talking like that.” Betty moaned and bent her neck, so he got access to her delicate, which he have taken advantage of immediate as he devoured her neck with small kisses. He rubbed his shaft against her, spreading her wetness over her throbbing core.

 

“Jug please, fuck, stop teasing.” Betty pleaded impatiently and could feel his smug grin against her neck.

 

“Tell me if something hurts, aye.” Jughead whispered, kissed her neck and moved her leg gently above his, to get a better and closer access.

 

She nodded – the permission what he was waiting for - and then he finally entered her tenderly.

 

Betty moaned at the familiar stretch, she missed so much.

 

Jughead stilled waiting for her to adjust. But she would take this lustful stretch a thousand times. She never want to miss it again. She rested her head on his shoulder while he was sliding in and out of her.

 

“I love making love to you. I missed it so much. The feeling of you wrapped around my cock.”

 

She already tightened around him. She was already close. But after one month of celibacy – no wonder.

 

He seemed to notice that too, cause he quickened his pace a bit and circled her clit, determinedly.

 

“I feel that your close love. Me too. Take me. come for me.” He panted in her ear and kissed her.

 

He pushed into her a little bit harder and she whimpered: “Jug please, I need more.”

 

Instead of quickening his pace, he rubbed harder on her clit and his other wandered to her highly sensitive breasts, brushing her peek nipples and twirling it a bit. This was exactly what she needed. She even forget how it felt to come that hard. She thought as the waves of her orgasm erupted over her. She bowed her back, laying her head against him, screaming his name in pleasure, clenching around him and taking him with her into the land of bliss.

 

His groans and whispers of her name where a melody in her ear, she didn't even know she missed, until now. She thought, while his name fall from her lips like a prayer, as they rode out their climaxes, wishing this sinful prayer would never end.

 

“Are you alright love?” Jughead asked softly

 

“I am great. My back doesn't hurt anymore and I am tired.” She stated with a grin, still a little breathless.

 

“That's great. We should've done this sooner.” Jughead answered and pulled himself out of her.

She just smiled, snuggled onto her husbands chest surrounded by his strong arms and drifted slowly into peaceful sleep.

 

*

 

_Samhain – The day of Tommys and Jellybeans Wedding..._

 

Jughead helped Tommy to get ready in Tommys house. Betty helped Jellybean in their house, cause it was easier for Betty. Jughead he was a little unsure if the marriage of his sister and Tommy was the right decision. But by now, he knew it was. He made Jellybean happy and Jellybean seem to change him for good. Just like Betty did with him. Jughead thought and patted Tommys shoulder calmingly, as he said. “Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. Pater Murphy is great. Charlie bringing the rings will be very cute and Jellybeans heart is going to burst out. Your vows are amazing. Everything is fine.”

 

“That's not it. I am more worried about Arthurs speech. I think it would've been a better if you would do the speech.”

 

“He's your brother man. It can be that bad.” Jughead said, while giving Tommy< the final fit

 

“Oh trust me Jones. I've been there before. It can.” Tommy just answered.

 

“Nohing can be that bad as the things we've gone through. We found heaven in hell and are better men now.”

 

“Never heard words that were more true.” Tommy said with a small smile.

 

“Come on Mate, lets get you married to my beautiful sister.” Jughead said and they headed to the church.

 

*

 

_Meanwhile in Betty and Jughead house...right before the wedding..._

 

“You look beautiful Jelly.” Betty said.

 

Jellybean was dress in a really modern wedding dress. It almost look like an elegant long flapper dress.

 

She had a hairband on with diamond on it and her hair were pinned into a long water waved bob.

 

“You remind me a little bit of myself at my first wedding.” Betty said and held on her Belly for a second.

 

“Whats wrong?” Jellybean asked concernedly.

 

“Nothing, the twins are just a little bit active today.” Betty explained.

 

“Come lets get Sweet Pea and drive you to the church.” Betty said and when she saw Jellybeans worried look, she assured: “No worries, everything is fine. Lets go.”

 

_*_

 

_In the church..._

 

Tommy was nervous, but tried to hold himself together. Jughead knew exactly how Tommy felt. Here stood here a few month ago.

 

Then the gates of the church open and Betty came in, so Jughead knew he had to go outside to Jellybeans, so he could walk her down the aisle. So he did and Betty place near the altar as Jellybeans maid of honor.

 

He walked outside and saw his sister. She looked stunning.

 

“God. I can't believe that my little sister is going to get married. You look beautiful Jellybean.”

Jughead rasped in awe and brushed her forehead with with his lips.

 

“Thank you.” Jellybean cracked out.

 

“Shall we.” Jughead asked smiling and offered her an arm.

 

It was strange, how life could change so quickly. A year ago, he never would've thought that he'd see Jelly ever again and he was here with, filling his duty as a big brother, walking her down the handling her to a man he trusted.

 

As they walked down the isle Tommy looked nervous but also mesmerized by Jellybeans vision.

 

“Jug. Watch out for Betty. She didn't feel well today. I am worried.” Jellybean whispered then in his ear and interrupted his thoughts.

 

Jughead looked instantly over to Betty and noticed that she was a little pale. He kissed Jellys temple right before they reached the others and whispered back: “Thank you. I love you Jelly.” And laid her hand into Tommy's.

 

He placed besides Tommys as his man of honor. Secretly watching his wife concernedly.

 

Father Murphy began to speak then. “I am extremely happy to be gathered here again. Now to bond another two souls in front of god and the eternity. To share their life within the holy matrimony. With this red cloth I will tie your hands together as a symbol of your union and your free will to bond your lives together.”

 

They both decided to do it the same way as Jughead and Betty did – without the blood exchange – Cause was a victim of violence before. When their hands were tied Pater Murphy ordered softly looking at them: “You may now speak your vows.”

 

Tommy began: “Jelly. I never thought I would be standing here again, but I am. Because I fell in love with you since the first time I met you. You knew that I was a broken man, but still embraced me with love and kindness. You still were willing to have me. The day I moved here to start a new live with you and the Jonses, was my second change. I am gonna worship you and this second change for as long as I live.”

 

Then Jellybean started.

 

“I knew my life would change, when Betty had found and I reunited with Jughead. But I never thought that he would let me to my first through love. I started my new independent life here, as he did now. Maybe that why we felt connected instantly. Now we building our new life together as Husband and wife, with your son Charlie, whom I love like he would be my own. I love you, I love you. I even love your brothers.” She said smiling and then continued: “I am more then honored and grateful to became your wife. To stay by your side in sickness and health. To shelter your soul as long as I live and create our eternity.” Jellybean finished, tears now flooding her cheeks.

 

Jellybean wasn't the only one, who's crying now. His wife couldn't hold as well and he could see that Tommy had also a really hard time to hold it together.

 

Pater Murphy smiled at them kindly, clearly proud, that he could witness such a sacred moment – of people he had known since they were kids – for a second time now. Then Pater Murphy said: “Bring the rings please.”

 

Sweet Pea stood up and helped Charlie to get on the floor where he could walk down the aisle.

 

He hold the velvety pillow with the rings in his hands and walked as careful and deliberate as Finn did back then down to the Aisle. All five around the altar were swooned by the sight, including Pater Murphy.

 

When charlie arrived at the alter Tommy bent down,took the pillow, cupped his cheek fatherly and said: “Good boy!”

 

He took the ring of Jellybean. An gold oval diamond ring and slid it over her shaking finger, while he spooke: “Jellybean Jones, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

 

Then Jellybean took Tommys gold wedding ring and slid it over his slightly shaking finger, while she spoke: “Tommy Shelby,  I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

 

As the ring vows were exchanged, Father Murphy spoke his final announcement: “The bible states that “two are better than one; they receive a good reward for their toil, because, if one fails, the other can help the companion up again.” In my presence and in the presence of your family and friends, you have exchanged vows and made promises. You have opened your hearts to one another, declared your love and friendship, and have united yourself with the exchanging of rings. Therefore, with the blessing of God, it is my pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!” Father Murphy finished with a smile.

 

Jughead noticed that it was the same ending that Father Murphy had used for him and Betty. But it was maybe just reasonable to do so, since it was the same Priest and – well – the same family.

 

Right after Father Murphy finished his blessing, Tommy stepped forward, his eyes were filled with love for Jugheads sister, when he cupped her face and leaned in for the sealing kiss.

 

The moments Jellybeans and lips connected, the crowd burst out in cheering, including Betty and Jughead.

 

After a minute Jughead and Betty walked to them.

 

“Congratulations. I am so happy for you Jelly.” Jughead said and kissed her forehead. Then he got to Tommy and said: “I am happy for you to brother.” and ´pulled him into a tight hug. Look out for her and if I hear any complaints of her. I cut your balls of Aye.” Jughead stated patting his shoulder brotherly.

 

“I will Jug. I will.” Tommy said.

 

Betty also pulled them into a warm hug.

 

Then Jughead said: “Because my wife is 8 month pregnant I have asked, with the permission of Tommy and Jelly of course, if we could celebrate in the garden of Father Murphys house, so we don't have to move that much. Luckily Father Murphy said yes, so lets head to the garden and celebrate the union of love and Samhain.”

 

*

 

When they arrived there, everything was already prepared. Sweet Pea and Ethel did it before the ceremony.

 

Betty and Jughead said down onto the table. They laughed ate and drank. Then Arthur Shelby stood up and raised his glass.

 

Tommy rolled his eyes and Jelly grabbed his hand to calm him, as Arthur Shelby started: “Tommy, my Brother. I did this the last and screwed up, but now I am sober at the moment... uh... I am your brother and I love you Tommy... I love you Tommy... I wasn't always the best brother but I love you... more than drugs of fucking gin.” Arthur almost yelled.

 

Tommy leaned to Jughead and whispered: “Please end this. Please save us. Go there and hold a damn speech.”

 

Jughead clapped his shoulder and was about to stand up, as he noticed Betty holding her Belly.

 

“Hey love, is everything alright.” Jughead asked worried and glanced to Jellybean.

 

“Aye. The twins just give me a heart time today.” Betty answered.

 

“Maybe we should go home.” Jughead said with a concerned look on his face.

 

“No. No that's absolutely not necessary. I'm just going to take a walk around the park of the church. Walking usually calm them down.” Betty shook his head and answered.

 

“I'll go with you.” Jughead stated and stood up.

 

“No... I am fine...” Betty waved it up.

 

“Betts. I am coming with you.” Jughead emphasized every single word. Filled with concern, not leaving any place to argue.

Jellybean looked to Jughead. Tommy grabbed her hand, kissed it and said: “Go with them, love. So you don't have to watch this farce of my brother.”

 

“You sure.” Jellybean asked Tommy. He just nodded reassuringly. So, Betty, Jughead headed into the Church's garden.

 

*

 

_15 minutes later in the Church's garden..._

 

They walked through the garden but Betty didn't feel better.

 

“Maybe you have braxton hicks.” Jellybean said worryingly.

 

 

“No it's to early. They need another month!” Betty said pantingly.

 

Suddenly she cringed in pain and moaned.“Awww”

 

Jughead and Jellybean both hold her and supported her, so she won't fall.

 

“Come on. Lets sit down.” Jughead said softly and try to stay calm for her, but he had a bad feeling in his gut.

 

Then Betty looked at him frantically and said: “Jug. I think my water just broke.”

 

Jughead and Jellybeans eyes widen. Jughead felt panic rose in his chest.

 

He knew that it would be a bad omen to celebrate a wedding on a day of the dead....even if it was in a land of bliss.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Mea culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Heavy angst  
> PTSD

Green light

Chapter 2 

Mea Culpa

“My water just broke,” He heard his wife say, her features distorted by pain and panic.

“It's too early. It’s one month too early,” Betty said.

“It's pretty common for twins, no need to worry. We just need you to get to the car and then we’ll get you to a hospital to welcome your pretty babies.” Jellybean tried to calm her, but it didn't work. Another contraction raged through her body and she let loose of a moan in pain.

“Jelly, I don't think I am going to make it to the hospital, the contractions are too close,” She said and panted.

“Then we have to do it here,” Jellybean tried to say as calmly as she could.

“Oh God,” Betty whined.

“Hey, sister in law. Today is your lucky day because I know how this works. I’ve helped so many babies into the world. I can't even count how many,” Jellybean revealed and Jughead looked surprised at his sister. Then she clarified: “Before I opened my bookstore I worked as a midwife doing home births, so you are in safe hands here. Maybe it isn’t the usual way, but I will get you through this, aye.”

Betty just nodded with a painful expression and Jellybean gave further instruction. “Jug, we need her to lay down in a half sitting position, you sitting behind her, supporting her.”

“ Let's go to the tree there,” Jughead suggested and they guided Betty toward the tree. Jughead positioned his and wife as Jelly told them. 

When Betty was leaning against his chest, he kissed the crown of her head and murmured soothingly. “Everything is going to be alright. Jelly knows what she's doing.”

“I need you to bend your legs for me, Betty, and don't forget to breathe. Aye, just like this. Breathe through the contraction,” Jellybean said and showed her how to breathe while she undressed her tap pants.

Jughead was really scared, but tried not to show it, and was glad that Betty couldn't see him properly at the moment.

He didn't knew much about childbirth, but he was sure that it should way more sterile. With towels and water too. He just prayed that Jellybean would have everything under control.

“Alright, your cervix is already extended. With the next contraction I need you to push, aye. Breath with the contraction and push.”

The moment Jellybean told her, a new contraction washed over Betty.

“Push, Betty. Push,” Jellybean ordered and encouraged.

She pushed and screamed through it.

Jughead grabbed her hand and didn't care, when she squeezed his hand, he thought that his fingers might break, but he didn't care. He would do anything to help his wife to get through this. The contraction ended and her head fell exhausted on Jughead’s chest. 

“You’re doing amazing, love,” He said soothingly and brushed a sweaty strand out of her face.

“You’re doing good, Betts. I can already see the head of the first. It had Jug’s dark hair. Just one push and your first little bean can say hi to the world.”

The contraction came and Betty pushed. 

She pushed and screamed.

“Push, Baby. Push,” Jughead whispered into her ear.

“Urgh. I can't,” Betty said on the verge of crying.

“Yes, you can do it. If anyone can do it then it’s you, baby. Come on. Help our miracles into the world. One last push for baby one. Squeeze my hand as hard you want, scream as loud as you want. You can do this, Betts,” He murmured into her ear and kissed her temple. Encouraged by that, she pushed again.

Then a piercing scream echoed through the air.

“There he is: a little strong boy.” 

“Betty, Jughead!” Was yelled from afar and there came Sweet Pea and Ethel.

“Thank God. We could use an extra pair of hands. Sweet Pea, stop looking so shocked. Just tell me you have a knife so I can cut the umbilical cord and take place.”

“Pea! Now!” Jughead demanded throwing Sweet Pea a look that he had to stop staring at his wife's vagina.

“Uh, here.” Sweet Pea handed Jellybean a knife, wrapped the little screaming bundle in her stole and handed him gently to Pea. “Watch out for his head, Pea, and go to the parents.”

“Ethel stay here in case that I need you for the second one,” Jellybean said and suddenly looked concerned.

“Betty, the second one thinks that your womb is a very comfortable place and a is a little breeched,” Jellybean said. As soon as she saw their scared expressions, she added: “It's not fully breeched, just a little. Nothing I can’t handle. I just need you to relax and stay calm. I am not going to lie to you, this will hurt. It will hurt bad, but you're a tough ass woman and we will get through this. You have to trust me.”

Jugheads chest tightened. He couldn't breathe. Jughead just didn't want to see his love in pain.

“Jug, hold her in a tightly. Ethel, do you know how to do it?” Jellybean instructed and asked.

“Yes. I've worked in a hospital before,” Ethel answered and placed her hands on Betty’s under belly and vulva.

Jughead's nerves were taut and he felt bad that couldn't keep attention to his newborn son, but the life of his wife and his unborn child were on the rocks. He couldn't think of anything else.

Ethel began to massage her belly in experienced movements and tried to guide the child into the right direction from the outside.

“Alright Betty I need to go inside you and turn the baby a bit. Please try to stay still.”

Jellybean spread her legs a bit more. As soon as she began her work and tried slip the baby, Betty screamed in pain. She clung onto Jughead for dear life and dug her nails into his handa.

“I know. I know. Concentrate on my voice, Betts. I love you so much and soon you’re going to hold our little babies. You just have to get through this. Just listen to my voice, aye,” Jughead whispered over and over again. He was not sure if his voice made it through her dark cloud of excruciating pain while he placed kisses her tear streamed face. 

After a while, which seemed to them all like an eternity, Jellybean loudly said with a pant of relief: “I got the baby turned, now I need just one last push, Betts, and then you can meet your to precious babies.”

“Come on, Betts. One last time. You can do it. For our babies. One more time,” Jughead said encouragingly.

“Push, Betts, push,” Jellybean ordered and Betty did. She pushed until there was no air in her lungs anymore and then fell exhausted against her husband’s chest. Seconds later, they heard another baby scream.

“You did it! There he is. Our little fighter, just like his mother. Ethel, can I have your stole please?” Jellybean said and asked. 

Jellybean literally looked like a butcher now. Her wedding dress was ruined by Betty’s blood and placenta, but she didn't seem to care.

“So, let’s get both of you beans to your parents,” Jellybean said and Sweet Pea handed Jughead their first born and Jellybean laid their second born over Betty’s chest, even though she was exhausted and still in pain. She was radiating and crying tears of joy.

“Oh my God, look at them. They are so beautiful. They look just like you, Jug.”

“Nah, they just have my hair,” Jughead answered and all laughed together. All were gathered around, mesmerized by the joy and beauty of this brand new family.

“Jelly, what's going on here? I wondered why you all weren't back yet. Why do you like a fucking butcher?” Tommy called suddenly, walking to them.

“Oh my-- Betts. Are these--? Oh my God,” Tommy rasped in awe and knelt beside his wife, Betty, and Jughead.

“Did you?” Tommy asked.

“Aye, as you can see,” Jelly said and gestured at her wedding dress.

“I’m sorry. We ruined your wedding!” Betty said weakly.

“Don't be silly, Betts. I became the godmother of these beautiful human beings. You haven't ruined anything.” Jellybean argued and asked: “What are the names of the little boys?”

“Our first born here, is Cillian... and our strong fighter here is Alasdair,” Jughead introduced them softly.

“Well hello, Cillan and Alasdair. I’m your godmother, Jelly. This is Uncle Tommy... and this is Uncle Pea and Aunt Ethel.

All smiled and then Jughead asked: “Tommy could you maybe drive the cars here with Arthur. I don't think Betty will be able to walk.”

“Of course, but Pea will drive the other car. It's better for all us,” Tommy stated with a smile and went to get the cars so they could head home.

*

Later at Betty and Jughead’s home...

Later, his wife laid in bed, nursing their children, and Jughead thought he might have never seen something more beautiful in the world. He was in awe for her and his sons, and he couldn't be prouder of his wife.

They decided that Jellybean would stay with them for a while, because Betty might need special care for the next few days. The expulsion after the birth didn't go well and there were still parts of it in Bettys womb, which could cause a dangerous infection, so Jellybean was watching and doing massages and stimulation to elicit contractions.

Jughead leaned over her and kissed her gently.

“You're beautiful. How are you feeling?” Jughead asked concernedly.

“Tired and sore.” Betty said with a sigh and added: “But it’s worth it.”

Jughead smiled happily and suggested: “Since the twins are fed and sleepy, why don't you take a nap too. Close your eyes and I'll buy some food in the meantime.”

“Aye,” she said weakly. Jughead took the boys from her. “Let Mama get a little sleep, and you too, aye,” He said and laid them into the crib.

“I'll be right back. Close your eyes and rest, A ghra. I love you.” Jughead kissed her and headed outside. Before he left the house, he said to Jellybean:

“Hey Jelly, Tommy, please look out for Betty, she's taking a nap, but I’m still worried,” Jughead stated.

“Don't be. We got almost almost all of the placenta out of her and she has just a light temperature, which is normal. I am watching her. Don't worry we’ve got her,” Jellybean reassured and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Jughead smiled at her trustfully and said: “I'll be back in a hour at the latest.” Jellybean nodded and then Jughead left the house.

*

Jughead came back after an hour with all the groceries. 

“Jellybean, you and my beautiful wife are going to love me. I am going to cook Dublin coddle,” He told her with an enthusiastic smile and slightly swayed towards her, but when he saw Jellybean’s teary face, his smile faded instantly and was replaced by the an expression of pure anguish.

“What? What is it?” Jughead asked with a shaking voice and more tears were streaming upon Jellybean’s cheeks.

“Jug, Betty's fever rose dramatically since you were gone. We already called a doctor. He was already here. Dr. O'Connor said that she has an infection because of the birth circumstances and the placenta. She’s unconscious,” Jellybean explained through tears and he felt Tommy's comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jughead didn't understand anything anymore. He just shook his head in the desperate need to shake the words his sister was saying.

“You said that she was fine before I went. How is this even possible?” Jughead asked and his voice cracked. 

“Sometimes a fever is unpredictable. We are watching her. She got penicillin. Now we just have to wait and let the medicine work. Everything is in God’s hands now,” Jellybean tried to defend herself.

“I trusted you,” He rasped brokenly and could see the pain his words caused.

“Jug...” Jellybean started.

“I need to go to my wife,” He just said and passed by Jellybean.

When he saw Betty in bed, she looked like she was sleeping. Only the sheen of sweat was a proof of the fever. He walked to her in slow motion, and suddenly a strange feeling of hollowness consumed him.

Jughead knelt beside the bed and grabbed her hand.

“Hey, sleeping beauty, I know you needed to rest, but please do me a favor and open your eyes again, aye? You know I am a mess without you, so please wake up, Betts, aye.” He supported his head on their intertwined hands and he couldn't suppress the tears anymore. 

“Before the Doctor gave her the penicillin, I took the chance and pumped up some milk for the twins. Ethel and Pea are driving to the hospital where Ethel is working at the moment. They have a pretty good milk bank for such emergencies,” Jellybean said and knelt beside Jughead.

“Where's Finn.” Jughead asked then, his voice still sick from emotions.

“Sweet and Ethel took him as long as Betty recovers. We thought it was the best idea. They left five minutes before you came,” Jellybean answered quietly.

Jughead just nodded in agreement.

After a long silence Jughead asked quietly: “Did I cause this, Jelly?”

“What? No. Jug. No. Why do you even think that? It's an infection, a fever! No one caused this.” Jellybean tried to banish his ridiculous thoughts.

“Why did they come too early?” Jughead asked painfully, asking more himself than her. Then he got a suspicion.

“They’re twins, Jug, it's quite common,” Jellybean just said.

“Betty and I were intimate the night before, could that have caused the contractions?”

Jellybean hesitated for a moment.

“Answer me,” Jughead ordered.

She just nodded.

“It's my fault. It's my fucking fault,” He said through gritted teeth.

“No that's not true,” Jellybean said.

But Jughead wouldn’t listen to her. 

“I caused this. It's my fault,” were the only words he could hear. 

When Jughead stood up abruptly and left the room, Jellybean rushed behind him.

“Jug, where are you going? Your wife needs you,” Jellybean called behind him.

Jughead turned around so quickly that it made Jellybean startle.

“I caused this because I couldn't keep my fucking cock inside my pants! Don't tell me I’m wrong! Even if that's not what caused this, I bring misery Jelly. I’m a sinner! All I bring is misery and pain! I need to go and fix this!” He just said through gritted teeth, his eyes filled with self hate and sorrow.

“Jug, don't you dare to do something stupid,” Jellybean yelled behind him. 

“Don't worry. Death would be too good for me,” Jughead answered bitterly. 

*

Jughead entered the gates and felt a strange calmness wash over him instantly. This place always calmed him, gave him a deep comfort nobody else could offer him, except his wife.

It was almost as if he felt the soothing effect of the Holy Spirit as soon his feet stepped into the house of God. He blessed himself with the holy water, knelt on the bench and began to pray. He repeated the prayer of 'Our Father' over and over again, thinking about his sins and punishment like an act of flagellation. Then the remorse and the pain he felt became too much for him. He couldn't form the old known words of the Lord’s Prayer anymore, so used his own words:

“Lord, I know I don't deserve to be heard by you because I am a sinner and did unforgivable things. But please, she is innocent. Please. We have three kids now, and they just need their mother. And, um. I know I don't deserve her…” He couldn't even whisper for a moment, because of the choking lump in his throat. But then he continued, now fully crying and begging to the only one who might be able to help; to save her: “God, please. I need her. I refuse to believe that you crossed our paths, let her make a better version of me, and let us go through hell and back just to take her away from me. I need you. I need her. She needs you. I am begging you, please God. Please save her.” His begs were interrupted by his sobs, echoing through the church's a thousand times louder, sounding like torment cries of anguish. He didn't care if other people were hearing them. All he cared about was God's mercy for his wife's life...

*  
One day later...

He hadn't slept until now, and he was glad that Jellybean took care of the twins because he couldn't. He was just a shadow of himself and all he could think about was his wife. 

“Jug....”

He felt Tommy's hand on his shoulder. Jughead was still holding the almost lifeless hand of his wife in his. The radiating heat of her fever and the slight rising of her chest the only evidence that God hadn't taken her yet.

“You have to eat something, brother, and you have to sleep. You’ve barely slept for two days,” Tommy said worriedly.

“I am not leaving her. I am staying here,” Jughead almost hissed.

“Jug, your children need you, too. We have done everything we could. Jellybean massaged her uterus so that the rest of the placenta would follow due to another contraction, and we gave her penicillin. Now everything is laying in God’s hands, but I admit that the signs aren't good. Her fever didn't sink... I think then it is time to say goodbye.”

Something snapped in Jughead as soon as Tommy said those words. All the rage and suffering of the previous days burst out like an erupting volcano. Within a second, Jughead was on his feet, holding Tommy in a death grip, backing him against the wall.

“Don't you dare say it. Don't you dare or I’ll fucking kill you,” Jughead hissed through tears. His eyes were dark and empty, filled with pain and anguish.

“Easy man, easy,” Tommy tried to crack out.

“Jughead, stop! Stop!” Jellybean ran and yelled.

“She will survive. She will. Can you hear me? I won't let you win,” He said through gritted teeth, tightening his deadly grip on Tommy’s throat. Tommy wasn't Tommy anymore. He looked now into the hideous face of the devil, shaped like Hiram Lodge, laughing sardonically at him. “I won't let you win. I won't.”

“Jughead, stop, you'll kill him,” Jellybean screamed and pulled at him. She managed to pull him away with force, but he fought back. 

“It's alright, Jug. It's alright, Jug,” Jellybean said over and over again, trying to bring him back to sanity.

Jughead knew those words: a remembrance of a night of despair ending in the shower, because of his wife. She was the only person who brought him back to sanity. His green light.

“Betts,” He cracked out and fell down on his knees. His sister fell with him and held him tight.

“I know. I know,” She murmured again and he felt his neck dampen from his sister’s tears.

“I just have to do something. Tell me what to do, Jelly. I can't...” His voice broke one last time and then he lost it and cried, embraced in his sister’s arms.

“We hope and pray for a miracle, Jug. God is gracious, and if anyone deserves a miracle, then it's your warrior queen and wife, aye. She will survive this, Jug,” Jellybean murmured against his neck, still holding him in a tight embrace.

“I want to be alone with my wife again,” Jughead answered after a moment and stood up again. Both just respected his need of privacy and went back to the living room.

Jughead sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his beautiful wife. Memories passed through his head. The moment he found her. The moment that changed his life forever. She brought love and hope as soon as he looked into the green light of her eyes. He thought of their two weddings, of their first night and all the following nights full of passion and love. He thought about all they had been through. Jughead felt himself slip away into madness again. He just couldn't lose her. He laid himself beside her, needing the closeness, and the pathetic thought that the feeling of him close to her might bring her back. That it could give her the strength to fight for her life.

“Betts, I don't know if you can hear me. Jelly says you can. You have to fight, aye! For yourself, for me, for the children," He pleaded. His voice cracked but he continued:

"You're my everything, Betts. You're my light. My air to breathe, my sanity. I can't live without you. I don't know how! Please just fight, and I’m begging you don't leave me. If you can hear me then don't leave me. Don't leave our children. I can't be a good father without you. I don't know how." 

Now he was fully crying again. He didn't know how many times he cried during the past two days, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have enough tears to cry that would describe the pain he felt now and how he would feel if he lost her. He cried and didn't care. He sobbed his heart out, clinging to her, begging her not to leave him and even begging God again. 

“Just please, don't leave me Betts, please come back to me! Please, I'm begging you, please!" He begged and cried all over and over again like a prayer of desperation until the exhaustion and the sorrow of the last days finally overtook him and he fell asleep beside his sleeping, almost dead, wife, like Romeo and Juliet and their last act.

*

He woke up a little confused that he was lying in bed, but then he remembered. His wife still lying unconscious beside him, her chest lightly heaving up and down. She seemed colder, but it might just be the chilliness of the night.

He suddenly heard a little murmur.

"Jug." 

Maybe he was hallucinating, he thought. But then he heard it again in a whisper.

"Jug." 

He watched her face and saw her eyelids flutter. Within seconds, he was fully awake, caressing her cheek as he said: "Betts, can you hear me? Please open your beautiful eyes for me, aye, please."

And then there it was: his green light! He could finally breathe again! He kissed her hand tenderly and whispered: "I love you, I love you so much, thank God.” A new wave of tears flooded his cheeks but they were tears of happiness and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> At first I want to thank everyone who drummed with me on the track again and left a comment bookmark or a kudos! It made my day!
> 
> Then I want to thank my beta @riverdalenerdlol. I love you;
> 
> Please let me know what you think about sister your thoughts are very important to you as always!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	3. Gracious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> PTSD

Green light

Chapter 3

Gracious 

Jughead might have never felt so relieved in his entire life. He wanted jump into her arms and hug her tight, but he knew he couldn't, so he just kissed her hand over and over again and cupped her cheek.

“What happened? I only remember that I fell asleep,” Betty asked, confused and disorientated.

“You had a fever and you were unconscious for three days,” Jughead explained and couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. 

She brought her hand to his cheek, only looking at him and caressing his cheek: “I’m sorry, Jug.”

His wife was unbelievable. She almost died, only survived by the grace of God, and was now apologizing to him; the one and only one who may have caused this. He just smiled in awe at at her and kissed her forehead. 

She coughed a bit and Jughead asked immediately in panic: “What’s wrong?”

“Water...” she cracked out. Luckily, there was a glass of water placed on the nightstand. Jellybean must have placed it there during the night, Jughead figured. He grabbed it and held it to Betty’s lips. After she was done, he laid her gently into the pillows.

Betty’s eyes widened in shock and she gasped: “The twins,” and tried to get up.

“Baby, stop. Stop,” Jughead said and pushed her softly back into the pillows. “Our boys are in the guest room with Jellybean and Tommy,” Jughead began to explain.

“How did they get fed? Oh my God, are they okay? And where’s Finn?” Betty asked frantically.

“Easy, Betts. You can't stand up. They are fine. Jellybean took care of them. She pumped some milk from you and got some more milk from the milk bank. They’re fine,” Jughead explained. Betty calmed instantly and Jughead added: “It's in the middle of the night, love. But I’ll try to wake Jelly so she can take a look at you.”

She stopped him and answered softly: “No, let them sleep. We'll get them in the morning... why don't we get some sleep? I’m feeling better. “

The last time she went to sleep she almost died, he thought back in horror. He checked her forehead with his hand concernedly, but it was cold. She needed to rest, that was obvious.

He pecked her lips softly and she asked quietly: “Come on, husband. Lay down with me and lets get some sleep.”

He just nodded and laid beside her, his forehead resting on her temple. Their gazes met and he could see that she could see the effects of his trauma. He saw tears twinkle in her eyes, even in the darkness of the night. 

He felt a thick lump in his throat. Before he could form any of his emotions into words, his wife cupped his cheek and whispered: “I’m sorry. I know I caused you pain.” 

He just pulled her closer, breathing in her scent and kissing her. “No, baby. I’m just happy that you're alive,” he whispered back.

“I heard you while I was asleep, or at least I think I heard you. It was hollow and it felt like I was being dragged into a hole. But your voice was like a constant hand that helped me not to fall,” She admitted and he pulled her closer, resting her head in the safe crook of his neck. He raked his hand tenderly through her hair as she added: “Your voice saved me, Juggie. You brought me back.” He kissed the top of her head and remained silent. 

No, it wasn't him. That he knew for sure. It was the grace of God. He would be always grateful for the Lord's mercy and would be in debt to the Almighty forever, thought Jughead. He noticed that Betty had already fallen asleep. 

He listened to her steady breathing and watched her slight movements. It was a constant relief and reminder to him that she was still alive.

Jughead couldn't get any sleep that night. Too suffocating was the fear that she might not be alive when he woke up. 

*

The next day... 

The next day, Jellybean was taking care of Betty after Doctor O'Connor took a look at her and assured them that she wouldn’t need penicillin anymore.

“God, I’ll be so happy when I’m able to nurse them again,” She said while she gave Alasdair a bottle. Jelly was feeding Cillian. Betty looked at Alasdair in awe. Both of these boys were indeed a miracle. She thought that her heart had never been filled with so much joy. Truth be told, she was also really concerned about her husband. Nobody had told her yet, but she could see that Jughead’s “shell shock” state – like Tommy called it, was back at full force and she was worried.

Jughead was stepping by Ethel and Sweet Pea to pick their third son, so she took the opportunity to ask.

“Jelly... can I ask you something?” Betty began.

“Sure, Betts, what is it?” Jellybean asked and sat on the edge on the bed.

“I know everybody refuses to tell me the truth... but I can see it, Jelly... and I am worried sick. Please tell me. How was my husband doing while I was unconscious?” Betty asked.

Jellybean hesitated, but answered: “I've never seen him so broken. I mean he's been through a lot, as Tommy told me. But seeing him like this was torture. He was a shadow of himself, Betts. He even attacked Tommy after he suggested saying goodbye to you. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have killed Tommy. I don’t even think that he realized that it was Tommy.” 

Betty’s heart ached and she gasped at Jellybean’s words.

“I knew it. The time I thought Jughead was dead, I felt the same... I was hollow... I didn't know how to breathe. It was like someone ripped my heart out. I didn't want to live without him. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for him in his state of mind,” Betty said and couldn't stop the tears from leaking out while she thought about the day she thought her life would end and the fact that Jughead had to go through the same pain now and without her there to help for three days.

Jellybean looked at Betty and was also crying. Then she said brokenly: “I honestly don't know if he wouldn't have killed himself if you hadn't survived this.”

Betty squeezed her eyes shut. She need to help him somehow.

“Jelly, do you know when I’ll be fully recovered?” Betty asked.

“Well, you already were before. There are no inner wounds. The infection is gone. I think you're going to be the good as new in a few days.”

“So... I am allowed to do everything...” She asked with a small blush.

“Well, sister in law... since I know how pleasurable these “things” can be, I understand your question all too well,” Jellybean said with a grin and added: “The answer is yes. Just don't be too rough.”

“Oh no no no. There are pictures in my head I never wanted to see.” Jellybean shook her head furiously, but grinned. Then she laid her hand on Betty’s and said:

“He's going to be alright. If anyone can help my brother, then it's you. You are his anchor. You keep him in this world and keep his mind sane. I witnessed it, even though you were unconscious. The thought of you brought him back to us… brought him back to sanity,” Jellybean assured and said: “You should also know that he blames himself for what happened to you because he slept with you a day before.”

Before Betty could say something, they heard the door open and Jughead was back.

*

Two days later...

“Do you need anything?” Jughead asked.

“No. I’m fine, Jug. Come here,” Betty said and grabbed his hand.

Her husband looked beyond exhausted. She was worried about him.

He sat on the edge of the bed. She cupped his cheek.

“Jug, you haven't really slept in days,” She said. Her eyes were filled with concern as she gently brushed against the dark circle under his eye with the pad of her thumb.

Jughead kissed her inner palm gently.

“Don't worry about me, love,” Jughead just said quietly.

“Jug, the kids are fed. I’m recovering. I don't even need any medicine anymore. I haven’t needed any for a few days, even,” Betty told him.

“Who's going to assure me that?” He asked her, his voice so broken that it broke her heart.

She wanted to lift herself up to reach up and kiss him.

“What are you doing?” He asked and his eyes widened.

“I wanted to kiss my husband... Jug, I’m not invalid,” Betty said with a small smile.

“I thought you were going to die... I thought you were going to die, Betts,” Jughead cracked out. The excruciating sorrow in her love's eyes made her heart wrench and her eyes burn from the saltiness of her impending tears that laid behind her eyes.

“I almost killed you, Betts,” Jughead said quietly before he burst out into tears.

She leaned forward and took him into her arms, but he refused to lay on her.

“No, I'll hurt you,” Jughead said and was about to stand up.

“No. No, Jug. You're not hurting me. I’m fine. I’m fully recovered now. I even can walk, but you won't let me. I’m fine, Jug,” She assured and took his face between her hands. He looked at her. His eyes were filled with love, but also with such a self hatred that it made her heart ache in pain. It was pain she couldn't even describe… How could this wonderful man with the largest heart she had ever known, who had given her so much light and happiness in her life, hate himself so much? Why didn't he see all those things? Her heart broke into thousand pieces by what she saw in his face – the face of the man she loved unconditionally - so tortured by remorse and sorrow.

“Jug, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I am not gonna stop until it finally gets into your fucking head, Jug,” She said, fully crying. 

When he couldn't hold her gaze, she tilt his head with full force and held it straight.

“No. I said look at me.” When he looked at her, his eyes were clouded with even more pain. 

“I love you, Jughead,” She said.

Fresh tears were forming in her eyes as he said with a broken voice: “I don't deserve you!”

“Yes, you do!” Betty said sternly.

“I almost killed you, Betts.” He cracked out and her heart broke again.

“No. I was pregnant with twins. This could have happened anytime. I had braxton hicks and I didn't know it. Maybe I even had it the evening before. You didn't cause this, Jug. I am alive. I didn't die,” She said, trying to get it through his head.

“All I brought into your life is pain,” Jughead said and Betty couldn’t watch him flagellate himself anymore.

“No. I am not gonna let you do this. Why can't you see what I see?” She asked him and didn't care about the hot tears that streamed down her cheeks.

“You gave me so much, Jug. Because of you I know what love is, what happiness is. Because of you I know what's like to be touched with tenderness, instead of cruelty. Because of you I have finally a family: the Serpents and the one that we created. You are a wonderful man with such a good heart. You saved my life, Jug. In so many ways. Because of you I am alive. Because of you I WANT to live,” She declared and emphasized almost every single word through the tears. She saw something flicker in his eyes. It was a small fissure in his concrete wall of pain. She continued and uncovered her thighs.

“This. Nobody ever saw these. This was my ugly past. My pain. But you embraced my pain and sheltered my tortured soul. Look at them, tell me what you see,” She ordered determinedly.

“Betts...” He complained.

“Look at them!”she demanded almost angrily. When he looked at them, she spoke further. She was desperate to show him her version of himself: “Only old scars, not one of them is new. My life of pain and sorrow ended the moment you found me! I can't breathe without you. I can't live without you. You are my other half. The father of our children. The one I chose to marry. The one I gave my body, my soul, my heart to. The day you found me you didn't bring pain into my life. You ENDED it. You SAVED me and I thank God every day for being that gracious to cross our paths. I REFUSE to let the pain consume you and let you punish yourself for something that you had no power over.”

Then she saw it. She saw his wall fall down and crumble in front of her. She saw now in his heavenly blue eyes. It was a brewing storm she desperately wanted to calm. His vulnerability was on full display. She caressed his cheeks, still crying silent tears. She leaned her forehead onto his, but he backed up, nearly flinched. It was self punishment she knew it. She held his face in a firm grip, letting him feel the closeness and her love for him. She caressed his face with her fingers, brushed her thumbs tenderly along the dark circles under his eyes, the only physical evidence of the torment of the last days. Then she leaned forward and kissed him in devotion. He shook under her hand almost violently. It was like he refused to give in and let his pain be embalmed by her love.

“I love you,” She whispered and kissed the moistness of his eyelids. Her tears were now mixing with his. 

He shook his head violently in her hands in an act of self chastisement. But Betty continued to repeat the words like a holy mantra of absolution.

“I love you. I am alive and I love you.”

*

He couldn't give in. Jesus, how he wanted to as she whispered those words of absolution. Every touch and every word was a balm for his soul. He knew he didn't deserve her graciousness. 

It felt so good to gain solace and healing by her presence and touch. It felt so good to get overwhelmed with it. To be nurtured by her love and graciousness and to feel the pain and remorse slowly fade away. But the voice back in his head was still whispering that he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve salvation. 

So he shook his head violently, but the love of his life refused to let go. Hearing those sweet words of absolution was more than he deserved. The voice in his head got quieter and her touch became clearer with every second.

“I love you, Jughead. I love you,” She whispered over and over again. 

You don't deserve her. You almost killed her. 

The poisoning voice in his head was whispering now like an echo from afar 

His hands reacted on his own as she whispered those declarations of love into his ear. His palms braced her face and when he opened his eyes he was met with the green light which always brought him back to sanity. They were his road map to goodness.

“I am alive,” She whispered towards his lips, so near that their breaths mingled.

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” She whispered and kissed the corner of his lips. This gentle graze of forgiveness sent a shiver through his body and before he new it, he capitulated. He let out a whimper of relief and claimed her lips with desperation. He caught her cries. Or were they his? He didn't know. All he knew was the feeling of her lips on his. Her breath mingling with his brought him back to life, let him embrace the light again, outrunning the darkness. A whimper escaped his throat, sounding like a cry of ransom. Somehow they let themselves fall into the pillows, now surrounded by the innocence and silkiness of the white sheets. They were laying above each other in all their purity and vulnerability.

He looked at her in awe and couldn't believe that God granted mercy again. A few days ago, he had thought he might lose her and it was the most excruciating experience he ever went through. He trailed kisses all over her face. He had to brand the vision and feeling into his mind now that he knew how suffocating the fear of losing her could be.

“You're alive. You're alive,” He whispered like a psalm of thanksgiving.

She raked her hands through his hair, making his skin tingle in felicitousness.

“Aye, and I want you. I want you to feel how alive I am,” She rasped alluringly and took his hand. She placed it over her her breast.

He gasped in awe as like it was the first time he was touching their softness and fullness. Maybe it was the it was the resonating remembrance of the possible loss which made him so grateful for this privilege. He noticed how perfect her breasts fit in his palms, how her touch made an instant calm wash over him.

“We can't,” he rasped but couldn't help but brush his thumb over her peaked nipple.

“Aye, we can. Jellybean said I am fully recovered,” She whispered, her eyes looking pleadingly at him.

He still had his doubts and was scared to hurt her, but as the haunting voices in his head disappeared, the craving of his soul and body for her salubrious touch had become unbearable. His eyes twinkled in anticipation and a smug smirk appeared on his face.

“Well, God is more than gracious to me then,” He stated huskily and sunk his head to replace his caressing hand with his thirsty mouth, feeling the source of life damping the translucent fabric of her nightgown. 

Her moans of pleasure were the sighs of an angel.

Betty fumbled with his shirt, probably feeling the same urge for contact as he did.

He quickly removed it, not able to be detached a moment more than necessary from her skin.

She did the same and took off her nightgown within a second.

Jughead stopped in his tracks, taking the sight in that was now in front of him. 

He would never get used to or tire of this beautiful sight no matter how often he was going to be granted to see it.

“Fuck. How can you be so beautiful? I am so grateful that you're my wife,” He declared huskily and kissed her with all his devotion for her. His hands traced the sides of her figure like she was a precious, unique tableau he needed to worship. Every shiver of her body sent electric currents of pleasure through his body, awakening him again. 

She pulled at his shoulder, wanting him to be as close as possible, and grinding her hips again in need of friction.

Her breaths increased. Her now almost black eyes shone with want like the darkest emeralds. They were burning into his when she framed his face with her palms and pulled him in for a kiss. She delved her tongue into his mouth, consuming him with eagerness. It was like she had risen from death, feeling fully alive again. Well who was he fooling? It was exactly what it was and they were both painfully aware of it as they were soaking each other in with graciousness.

He detached his lips from her only to devour her swan-like neck.

Jughead felt her hand wandering to his pants, trying to fumble it open with clumsy hands, shaking from want.

Jughead helped her and she whimpered: “Jug, I need you. Touch me.”

This time, it wasn't about teasing. It was about reconnecting. Soaking each other’s presence in, bathing in its cure. He obeyed as fast as he could and found her dripping core, coating his fingers with her molten evidence of arousal.

Betty’s head fell back with a moan of ecstasy and he circled her clit, which made her moan even more.

Seeing her face lost in pleasure was perfection, it was his own personal Eden, Jughead thought. He was now fully hard as he slowly slipped one finger inside her warmth, feeling her already flutter around it.

“Jug, please. I need to feel you. I need all of you. Please.” She was on the verge of crying.

Sensing her panic, he leaned down to her and whispered. “I know Betts. Me too. I know, baby,” He tried to calm her. She looked at him with aghast eyes. It was like the consciousness of their ephemerality hit her at full force.

He got an idea and said: “Tell me if something hurts, aye?” 

She nodded and was surprised when he lifted her up into a sitting position. Legs tangled around each others waists, facing one another. His hard cock twitched against her hot entrance. She ground along his shaft in need to be filled by him, making her feel alive. She clung onto him as if he was her savior and whispered: “I almost died and would never feel you again.” She winced against his neck, half from the pain of realization, half from anticipation.

It was fascinating, how easily he could focus and think clear when she was about to lose her mind. There were each other’s holy ground, each other’s anchor of sanity. Moments before he was lost in the pain of losing her and now a knowing calmness overwhelmed him, giving him the power to draw every feeling in. He concentrated on every sensation, let it consume every part of his being and transferred it to her.

Every throb of her core made the blood flow through his veins even faster, hearing the rushing sound, virtually cordial.

“You're alive, Betts. Don't you feel it? God was gracious. He showed mercy. Made us treasure our intertwined past even more. Do you feel our hearts pounding against each other’s chests, almost in sync? We belong together. This life-threatening lesson is just more proof for us, aye. We’re going to have a long and beautiful life with many children. This is just the beginning, Betts.”

He brushed her hair out of her face and said huskily: “Now I want you to ride me, take us to oblivion.” 

She looked at him, lust flickering in her eyes and nodded.

Jughead positioned himself towards her entrance as she raised herself up. She captured his face with such a tenderness and dedication that it brought fresh tears into his eyes. Her gaze mirrored his touch as she rasped: “I love you,” and sunk onto him. Their lips connected in a searing kiss, swallowing each others moans of relief.

Her being stretched by his shaft was an old feeling, but still a mind-blowing sensation every single time. He would never get tired of it.

Sapphire blue and emerald irises met each other, creating an ocean of emotions, ready to ride on the waves of love and pleasure. 

Soon, they found the perfect rhythm together. Jughead didn't even know where the grind of her hips began and his thrust ended. It was one one molten movement, waving up and down in complete sync.

They pumped life into each other’s veins with every thrust and every moan.

Jughead might have never been that conscious about the overpowering, but vitalizing sensation, as he was now. She consumed him and he felt every inch of her and loved it. But he felt also empowered and alive. The contraries created an ideal unity. 

Jughead felt Betty getting more and more impatient. Her walls massaged him more determinedly with every thrust.

Every sinking of her hips was combined with a desperate cry in need to fall over the edge with him.

He grabbed her, held her steady while he slid in further into her, stimulating her exactly like she needed when she cried even louder. Every one of her cries took him with her more and more. She was ready to fall over the edge with him.

“Baby, let go. Let me feel you. Come with me,” He said and leaned down to capture one of the sensitive nipples of her alluringly bouncing breast into his mouth, biting it and grazing his teeth along it.

With that, Betty let out a nearly feral moan that came from the depths of her throat as she spasmed around him. The grip of her convulsing pussy was enough to drag him with her into the world of bliss. Every cry of release, wrenching him even more out, until there were no drop left. His groans and her moans coalesced, echoing through the room and forming a sensual melody as they slowly rode their orgasms out.

Betty’s head fell onto his shoulder with a panting laugh and she said: “Aye, Aye, we're definitely alive.”

*

A Few hours later...

Later after Betty had nursed their babies, Jughead and Betty laid in bed and just watched their miracles Cillian and Alasdair sleep in their arms. 

Then there was a knock on the door. 

“Aye,” Betty and Jughead answered. Finn rushed in with Jellybean and Tommy right behind him.

“Mommy, Daddy!” Finn squealed euphorically and Jughead gestured him to be quiet.

“Mommy, Daddy,” Finn repeated then in an excited whisper and crawled carefully into their bed.

“Auntie Jelly and Uncle Tommy taught me how to draw with a piece of carbon,” He told them, smiling.

“He's a natural,” Jellybean stated with a smile and sat on the edge of the bed with Tommy.

“Look, Daddy and Mommy and Cillian and Alasdair. Uncle Tommy and Auntie Jelly gave me cookies,” Finn explained with a giggle. 

“Of course they did.” Betty commented with a smile.

“And here is Uncle Pea and Ethel,” Finn explained further.

“We are all smiling and happy because we are a family and not everyone has the luck to have a good family. But I do,” Finn continued. 

Well who would've thought that some of the wisest words would have come from his oldest kid.

“That's true, son. We are a family and are very happy and gracious,” Jughead said, messing his son's hair.

It's true they went through hell and back.

But all people who were standing here in the circle of their new found family, found their heaven in hell. God was more than gracious, Jughead thought, as he smiled and kissed his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies.
> 
> I can't believe that the story and this alternative universe and crossover had come to an end it was such a pleasure to me to write this story and to bring those expressive gang leaders together. Jughead Jones and Tommy Shelby were quite a dynamic team . I should put them together more often lol. Thank you for everyone who'd stick around for this Story and it's coda. And I hope I satisfied you with the ending and I did this alternative universe Justice. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for everything and please let me know what you think!
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta @riverdalenerd who's always offering me the time and is there for me not just as the godmother for my story but as a friend as well thank you very much! Love you!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr and ask me anything or for just keep being updated : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love to you all

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is the coda if sometimes your side of the tracks can be the right one. I hope you like it please let me know what you think of the first chapter?
> 
> Thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol you're as always amazing
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


End file.
